


“I’d like to join you, if that’s alright.”

by Skifshi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skifshi/pseuds/Skifshi
Summary: Eli gives a light!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Eli Vanto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	“I’d like to join you, if that’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WantonWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWhale/gifts).



> This is an illustration for chapter 2 a stunning text [Promises You'll Only Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897213) by [WantonWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWhale/pseuds/WantonWhale)
> 
> I took the title of the work from the text =)
> 
> p.s. Oops, Kallus should be without a beard. Ahem.   
> In my defense, I will say that I realized this only now, because I reached the chapter where he grew it. And yes. I am still using google translator.

This scene hooked me, despite the fact that I do not like when the characters smoke. But there was something magical about this scene.

Probably Eli!

If the picture does not open there is a publication on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anka_arts/status/1308463719089930241) and on [Tumblr](https://ankad.tumblr.com/post/630029712343908352/this-is-an-illustration-for-chapter-2-of-promises).


End file.
